


Crisis.

by crqstalite



Series: Eye of the Storm [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Citlali Velasquez, Gen, Kodelyn Shepard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crqstalite/pseuds/crqstalite
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen, not like this. Not like this.
Relationships: Female Shepard & Original Character(s)
Series: Eye of the Storm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747411
Kudos: 2





	Crisis.

**Author's Note:**

> Only Major Character Death is Shepard's at the beginning of Mass Effect 2. Based around her younger sister's reaction to it all.

**_2183._ **

It starts like any other day. Wake up, eat something in the mess quick, check in with the nurse to make sure her implant wasn't trying to kill her, get to work. It was never odd, never shifting into something else. Sure maybe she threw in a late wake up, or no breakfast at all, or an absence or two to fool around somewhere, but it always loosely adhered to it. She could predict every single day, and just how much she could press buttons before something broke.

It comforted her, being so far away from home -- though she'd never admit that, lest someone take advantage of her comfort. L2s didn't exactly have it easy, and those like her (the ones that were 'special' and 'hand picked for their willpower' as children for what she'd refer to as experiments, were all young when they received their implants) rarely had it easy. The schedule at least gave her some semblance of purpose.

That's what she does. It's Tuesday afternoon, just after lunch. Her omni-tool had been buzzing with unanswered texts for ages now -- maybe about the party that was supposed to be after lights out tonight. She doesn't check, it doesn't matter. Lounging around the classroom until the instructor got there, with her feet up on the desk. There's a hearty laugh spilling out of her mouth, other students around her enjoying the quips she throws out like fishing lines. A hand running through her hair, her sides sore as she pulls it back. The door clicks open behind her as she rushes to pull her feet down, clattering the datapad back on the desk. The room falls silent, a stylus falling to the ground but no one daring to pick it up.

The usual instructor. Grey hair in a tight bun. Cleanly pressed uniform, buttons shiny unlike her own that was missing two. She holds her breath, she's about to get that biting tone for her boots not being clean enough to eat off of. Or maybe something that they'd cackle about in the dormitory a few hours from now. Except she has an ashen look on her usually steeled face, searching the students until piercing grey eyes land on her. A cold sweat starts, a bead running her forehead. That, did not look like she was going to get on with the class period, "Miss Velasquez? You're, needed in the front office."

The woman's voice cracks. Her anxiety only grows in the pit of her stomach -- what had she done now? Had her parents finally found out that she'd been skipping the biotic advisory courses? Or the failing tech class she'd needed to pull up before the next break? This woman had done nothing but cause her problems since she enrolled here, why did she look so nervous? Would she be that sad that she'd be leaving her class, or stars forbid, the school?

How often did Grissom expel students? Being one of the only places that even took biotic students, much less someone like her, could they even afford to expel them and then deal with the rogue biotics that resulted?

(Not that she would go rogue -- she didn't have enough control over her biotics to even think about it without getting a bloody nose and one hell of a headache)

Citlali chooses her next words very carefully, her tongue feeling like sandpaper against the dry leather of the roof of her mouth, "Did Principal Sanders say why she needed to see me?"

The older woman bites her lip, trying not to avert her gaze, "Only that she needed you, now. Bring your bag, your dormitory will be cleared out in the next few days."

Her heart drops, ears filling with static. Clearing out her dormitory? Had she finally flunked the algebra class? Were they expelling her for being late so many times? Leaving the school, now? When she was so close to getting certification to serve on a cruiser with the Alliance? She drops her gaze to her desk, flopping her head into her hands and trying to process all the thoughts bouncing around in her head. A moment later, she picks up her bag by the strap, throwing it over her shoulder. Oliver mouths a goodbye.

"Do you know why I'm leaving, ma'am?" Her voice is small, throat tight, "Not that I don't love the early vacation, but not sure I want to be gone so quickly." A rough chuckle to keep her emotions in check.

"It's..." A steel glance around the room before she sighs, "It's about your sister. Your parents want you home. Principal Sanders has told me not to expect you back for the rest of the semester, or the next."

Home?

Sister?

Shit.

Something had happened to Kodelyn.

No, wait. Don't panic, it made her nauseous and her parents had drilled it into her as a child. It was okay, all of it was. There was nothing to worry about, nothing to make herself sick over. She had none of the facts and all of the possible answers.

It was okay.

Maybe she was finally settling down, with that not-so-bad-looking lieutenant from the SR-1. Wedding maybe? That'd make sense, right? It would be a little odd that it would be right in the middle of their cruise around the Terminus for leftover Geth, but it made sense. It totally made sense. Even though Kodee was rarely spontaneous.

Citlali doesn't want to consider the alternative. If there even is an alternative. Right. Keeping her chin up. No reason in being doomsday-ish. Military life was dangerous, but no more dangerous than being alive was.

Right. Her parents were only pulling her out of school because maybe they're going to be moving somewhere else, and her complaints about Grissom (and the focus on her biotics) had finally hit decidedly not-deaf ears. Yeah, of course. She was probably getting enrolled in a normal school, a flight school if she's lucky.

Except, when she glances at the secretary just outside Sanders' office after the much too short of a walk to the administrative section, the man's face falls, hurrying to let the Principal know she was there while almost tripping over himself. He looks as if he wants to say something, but then reconsiders immediately afterwards. She gives him a rough nod, before stepping into the office.

_Don't panic._

Her heart sinks as soon as she enters. Her mother's face is one without emotion, eyes glued to the wall behind the desk, her father with his head in his hands. Sanders is the only one to look at her proper, a sad smile on her face.

There's a vid playing in the background. If she knows any better on first glance, it's the Captain (Councilor, apparently) that Kodelyn had served with just before the investigation with Saren began. Though, the reason he's giving a speech on the extranet is...odd. And worrying.

_Don't panic._

"Mom..." She starts before her mother stands from her chair, "What's going on? If it's because I'm flunking algebra, I just need a couple weeks to get it back up to a passing grade. It's fine. I-I can study here."

"Mi princesa," Her father's voice is just as rough as her's, she recognizes it as the one he had when she'd been injured that one time, the way he'd been when she been hospitalized all those times ago. Sad...scared, "We could not care less about your grades."

"A-And the Advisory Course! I can start attending those again, the nurse says I'm good to go, and I won't skip them anymore, I promise!" She says earnestly, heart rate rising as her mother nears her. She's in her uniform, which rarely happened if she didn't visit Grissom immediately after a posting. Her mother wasn't on a posting this week, she was home. She should've been.

Why was she in her uniform then?

_Don't panic._

"No..no..no, Mom what happened? Mrs. O'Brian said this was about Kodee. What's going on?" Her heart is racing, thumping like a drum beneath her chest, the feeling of nausea climbing up her throat, "She's home? Right? And we're going back to Earth, right?"

Citlali can't stop talking the more and more she panics, words tumbling out to cover up her own pessimistic thoughts. She doesn't even want to glance at the screen when her mother wraps her arms around her tightly, allowing Citlali to bury her head in her chest. The words catch in her chest when her father does the same to both of them. She can't even voice what she's truly thinking.

She doesn't want to. She doesn't want to hear her mother say anything. Nothing at all.

"Your sister isn't coming home, Citlali." A whisper by her mother as Citlali is sure her heart stops upon hearing the words cross her mother's lips with a shaky breath following, "She..."

"No! No, she can't be! She's not gone, she promised to introduce me to..to Kaidan when she came back! She promised to take me around the Citadel after the cruise was over! She-she promised to show me the Normandy!" Tears are spilling out of her eyes, clutching onto the back of her mother's uniform like her life depended on it, her own disbelief pressing down on her lungs as if to suffocate her, "Don't say it! Please don't say it!"

"An attack over Alchera, somewhere out in the Terminus. From what we know...she gave her life for everyone else on the Normandy." Her father's voice is nearly drowned out by the sound of blood rushing in her ears, sobs pushing their way out before she can clamp down on them. Her legs weaken beneath her while her eyes burn, "We're going home, princesa. There are...preparations we need to make."

"No! She can't be! She can't, mom please, someone must have seen her, right? Must've known she was...was in an escape pod or something, mom!"

"There's nothing I can say, love. I wasn't overseeing that operation, and the Normandy was destroyed in the attack. All we have to go on is Lieutenant Alenko's report. She wasn't with them for the days they spent on the planet afterwards and no one just...survives that." Her father pulls away so that her mother can lift her head to look at her.

Citlali doesn't want to. Her sister, Kodelyn, is a carbon copy of their mother. All she sees is her sister in her face, and she only cries harder. Her mother wipes away what tears she can, her calloused hands holding her face by her cheeks while her sobs wrack her body.

"We'll be clearing out your dorm before we leave, love. You can stay home as long as like, as long as you need." Her deep brown eyes are only radiating love, comfort, but a line of liquid is beginning to form at the corners of her own eyes, "Mrs. Sanders, surely you'll be able to handle the students knowing? I wouldn't want Citlali harassed for information."

"Of course, Admiral Shepard. I will do my very best if that is what you wish," She responds, "I am so, so very sorry. She was a remarkable woman, and she will be missed."

"She's not dead!" The word is a hurdle to get over, trying to tie it to Kodee, her sister so very full of life the last time she'd seen her. To imagine some Geth, some stupid AI had ripped her out the galaxy destroys a part of her, "She can't be!"

"Love...please. I know it's hard to accept, but it's what we know. And that is simply what it is. There is nothing we can do now but simply remember her as she was. Your sister, our daughter, and an inspiration to a galaxy," Her father comes back into a view with his own bag slung across his shoulder while her mother bites her bottom lip, a rogue tear slipping down her scarred cheek, "Denying it will do nothing."

Citlali has no words anymore.

"You and your mother go ahead to the shuttle. I'll get the things from your dorm." Her father whispers, gently squeezing her shoulder, his own eyes rimmed red. Dry from his own crying, she's sure.

The headline scrolls across the vid when she pulls away from her mother, it scrolls across her datapad, it scrolls across her own mind, burned into her memory. Her brother has a similar reaction, though is stuck in shock for weeks afterwards. The family is never quite the same afterwards, she doesn't remember her mother ever being home this often -- she doesn't remember ever being home this long, ever being in one spot, ever being on Earth so long.

Citlali doesn't ever remember a day that she was home and didn't receive a call from her sister, Citlali doesn't remember going months without having her sister home. Unlike her brother and father and mother, she sits in the middle of Kodelyn's old room, terrified that she'll lose her scent and start forgetting things about her. Just what her favorite color was, or how she used to speak, how she used to comfort her after something bad had happened or after a discharge from the hospital when she was younger. How it felt to be hugged by her, how it felt just to be with her.

She's scared she'll start forgetting about her older sister.

Citlali remembers crying for ages, wrapped in Kodelyn's old N7 sweatshirt until she can't. Then it's simply dry heaving, dry sobs.

The crew's names are like leaves in the wind to her during the funeral. She remembers little more than the fact there'd been a Quarian, a Turian, a Krogan and an Asari among them. She remembers Kaidan a little better, but moreso how his dark eyes only reminded her of her own. After that, she doesn't remember seeing him again.

Citlali remembers once saying the galaxy didn't revolve around Kodelyn Shepard.

She realizes that Kodelyn Shepard was her galaxy. And her galaxy had just fallen apart.


End file.
